The Scourge Of Darkness
by ShadowandSilverluv21
Summary: Scourge the hedgehog has attacked Silver, Sonic and Shadow. After Blaze saves their lives, all they can remember is one cat- and now they must find him to figure out how Scourge created the machine that nearly killed them- and why.
1. Chapter 1

_It's all dark. No signs of life anywhere. What was once peaceful and quiet, is now a pile of destruction. A blue heap is laying next to a black and red one, and they're not moving. Trying to move is too painful. And as I begin to feel unconsciousness claim me, I see a purple shape flying towards us._

That's all I can remember as I wake up in a hospital, with a doctor at my side, nurses tending to the others. The doctor looks at me, seeing my yellow eyes open. He smiles, and all I can do is blink.

"Well, seems you're finally up. Shadow and Sonic are doing okay. They'll make a full recovery. So will you, thanks to Blaze." Blaze. I've heard that name before. It troubles me for a second, then it hits me- All the memories of the purple cat with pyrokinesis come flooding back. I try to sit up, but the doctor pushes me back down.

"You can see about your friends later. You have a visitor." He says, and backs up to let her come.

"I was so worried about you!" Blaze exclaims, and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her, blinking rapidly.

"Blaze….what…..happened?" I whisper. But she shook her head.

"I don't know…..you'll have to ask Shadow and Sonic when they wake up." She replied. I sigh impatiently. By the way, I'm Silver.

"When do you think that will be?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but maybe a few hours. Now sleep, you need to rest." She says softly. Lulled by her voice, I soon drift into sleep.

I wake when Blaze starts to shake me.

"Wake up!" She says, and I open my eyes to see Shadow awake. He's holding his head in pain, and looks at me.

"Do you know what happened?" I ask him. He nods a little.

"Only that it had something to do with Scourge…..He made some sort of machine that drained our energy, then he set it to self-destruct. He escaped, and then it exploded. I thought I died, to be honest." He replies, a little shakily. My eyes widen, then narrow.

"Who was there with me, you and Sonic?" I question. Shadow blinks.

"Umm….There was a strange tomcat…his name started with an E…He got away quickly, and he came back to try and elp us, but Scourge started fighting him, and then he was forced to run away." He says. I probe my mind, trying to look for his name. Then Sonic stirs and blinks his eyes open. Asfter Shadow and I explain what happened, He says,

"The cat…I….I can't remember…." He shakes his head. His eyes open and he suddenly exclaims,

"Elias! His name is Elias!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys. Every other chapter is going to be switching from Silver to Elias 3 Also, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Honey and Shadow belong to Sega. Elias the cat belongs to me. Please review guys! It means a lot to me to get either praises or tips to help me with my writing!_

I panted heavily as I used my power gem to heal myself. Scourge. He was the green one that resembled Sonic even more than Shadow. I had to use my hybrid form, which was a dragon, to even hit him once. He was definitely a tough fighter. I looked up to see a yellow she-cat with black hair and angel-like wings looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod, and she introduces herself.

"My name is Honey. What's your name?" I have to catch my breath before I answer.

"Elias." She seems pleased with our acquaintance, so I smile at her. My looks? Of course. I'm a creamy brown tom with black hair with a flash of blond in it. My tail is black with silver markings. I wear torn up jeans, with no shirt, revealing my tan underbelly. After a few moments pass by, Honey looks at me.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

I really like Honey after we talk for a while. She's also a good fighter, so she'd be perfect for helping me fight Scourge. Finally I tell her what happened . She looks at me sympathetically.

"I'll help you find your friends if you want!" She offered. I smile and nod in gratefulness. Scourge would be difficult to find. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic, however, would be easier. After we planned out a few places to look, we decided to call it a night. I, a traveling person, had no place to go, so I was planning to sleep outside somewhere. But as I turned to go, she stops me and says that I could stay at her house. I nod with relief and follow her to her home.

I woke up early. Not sleepy anymore, I got up and changed. Yawning, I lay back down where I slept and look at the ceiling. A few hours later, she comes downstairs, bright eyed. We picked our coordinates to search, and began to look.

"Alright…we'll check here…..and here….." I say, pointing to the map.

After a few hours of looking, we return to Honey's place. My feet are throbbing, and I can easily tell that Honey's pretty worn out too. After we eat something, she sits beside me on the couch and turns on her television. The news is on, and I watch with interest. The news reporter is talking about the incident with Scourge. Excited, both Honey and I lean in expectantly.

"Two nights ago, a green hedgehog named Scourge was seen with a strange machine that he built. Witnesses report that he used the machine to drain the three heroes Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's energy for his own use. Apparently after he took a tank that held their energy, he set the machine to self destruct. An unidentified male cat was seen fighting Scourge, but was defeated just before Scourge got away. He disappeared before Blaze the cat came and rescued the three hedgehogs from death, taking them to a nearby hospital known as medical center. Strangely, the next day, Silver came to, but didn't remember what happened. Even more bizarrely, the three hedgehogs regained their powers after recovering. They are currently still there, waiting to be released. If anyone knows the whereabouts of Scourge the hedgehog , please proceed to call the newscast's number pictured." A picture of me came on- screen."Also, if you see this cat, call us as well. Thank you and have a safe night." Honey turned off the T.V.

"So, we'd better find that hospital!" She said cheerfully. I nodded and we quickly looked it up on the internet. We found the place's address easily, and we planned to go there as soon as we got up. Honey yawned and went to bed. I lay down for a few minutes before a wave of sleep crashed over me.

Waking up was easy for me. As soon as Honey was up, we immediately went to the hospital.

"Excuse me, but where is Silver the hedgehog's room?" I ask the nurse at her desk politely. She smiles and says,

"Are you family?" I nod without thinking. "Alright, are you his nephew? Brother? Brother-in-law?" _Crap…_I think, then say,

"I'm his cousin from….from Mexico." I felt like giving myself a major facepalm. Honey's staring at me like I'm crazy, but the nurse nods and gives me his room number.

"Hold on. Can you say 'Hello, I am from Mexico.' In spanish, just to be sure you're telling the truth?" She says. I am so glad that my mother taught me that phrase before she died. Quickly I say,

"Hola, soy de' Mexico." The nurse looks pleased, and lets me and Honey through. Silver's asleep in his room, and Sonic and Shadow are in there in separate beds as well. Sonic is the only one awake, and as soon as he looks at me, he shouts,

"You! You're Elias!" I nod quickly, hoping he didn't alert anyone. Honey smiles and introduces herself to Sonic. Sonic nods curtly, and he looks as if he's going to play 20 questions with me.

"Before you ask me anything, just know that I only have 5 minutes. I lied to a nurse about being Silver's Mexican cousin." I said, and I could tell Honey was trying not to laugh. Unfortunately for her, she burst into spontaneous laughter, tears spilling from her eyes. Sonic chuckled softly, and said,

"Just answer this: How the heck did Scourge build that machine!" I blinked, not surprised at the question.

"He had Eggman's help, of course." I sighed. Sonic hook his head. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like," Dumb ol' fat idiot…" Honey had finally stood up, holding her stomach. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Silver blinked his eyes open.

"Sonic…who are you- You're that guy who helped us!" He exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Before you ask, Eggman helped Scourge build that piece of crap." I said quickly. Silver sighed and shook his head. Then he looked at Honey.

"Who's this?" He asked. Honey smiled and introduced herself. Silver shook her hand, and looked around.

"We're getting released tonight, so expect us then." Shadow's voice made me jump. I then nodded curtly and we started to walk out. I looked over my shoulder and said to Silver,

"Oh, by the way, I'm your Mexican cousin."


End file.
